powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbiosis
The power to gain powers from a symbiotic creature on or in the user's body. Also Called * Symbiotic Exchange * Symbiotic Relationship Capabilities The user is able to become the host to another being or entity that lives in or on the user's body and generally grants them enhanced condition and new abilities. The being/entity may be a spirit, angel, demon, dimensional entity, deity, or even something as a simple as a parasite and any powers it gives is likely to vary depending on what it is. The symbiote usually requires the essence of the host in order to survive. They may feed off its host's body, mind, soul, emotions, life force etc. but in return they give the host greater power similar to the ways of equivalent exchange. Applications *'In general' ** Ability Transcendence ** Divided Mind ** Hybrid Soul ** Living Conduit ** Personality Sharing ** Power Augmentation. ** Psychic Shield ** Sensory Sharing ** Sentient Power ** Symbiotic Connection ** Symbiotic Transformation *'To spiritual symbiosis' **Animal Imitation/Animal Soul if it is an animal. **Demonic Empowerment or Demon Physiology if it is a demon. **Angelic Symbiosis if it is an angel. **Yokai Physiology if it is a yokai. *'To psychic symbiosis' **Telekinesis **Dream Manipulation **Dream Walking **Psychic Energy Manipulation **Psychic Element Manipulation *'To deitic symbiosis' **Divine Force Manipulation **Transcendent Physiology *'To digital symbiosis' **Mechanical Intuition **Data Manipulation **Interface Creation **Digital Interaction **Digital Evolution **Digital Form **Digital Soul **Electronic Communication *'To organic symbiosis' **Symbiotic Costume **Enhanced Condition *'To mechanical symbiosis' **Mechanical Constructs **Robot Arm **Bionic Physiology ***Bio-Metal Physiology Variations * Angelic Symbiosis: The user is chosen by a angel/angelic being to be their vessel in the mortal world, the user gains access to a large amount of angelic power and the power of the concept whit the angel represents. Deities also valid. *'Biological Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a physical being, the user can manifests his power in form of a symbiotic costume. The user can gains enhanced regeneration and immunity. (EX: Eddie Brock to the Venom Symbiote) *'Cosmic Symbiosis:' The user is chosen by a cosmic being or have one sealed inside of them. In general the user gains several powerful cosmic powers and can manifest the power of the concept which the entity represents. (EX: Jean Gray to Phoenix Force) *'Digital Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a digital being. In general the entity grants the power to interact with machines, manipulate data or even digitalize the host. *'Mechanical Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to one or more machines. Similar to Digital Symbiosis the user can interact with machines and data. In general the user has a machine bounded to their body or has nano-machines grafted to their bones; the user generally becomes a techno-organic being. (EX: Warren Worthingtion III when infected with the Techno-Organic Virus) *'Psychic Symbiosis:' The user becomes a vessel of a psychic entity (creatures like Succubi/Incubi, beings of dreams/nightmares etc.). The user generally gains psionic powers and in some cases telekinetic powers of varying levels depending of the symbiotic being. (EX: Yui Konagi to Engi Threepiece) *'Spiritual Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a spiritual being or entity. Users can gain powers based on the type of spirit. (EX: Yugi Muto to Pharaoh Atem) *'Symbiotic Tattoos:' The user sports a full-body paints which house sealed entities who very in degrees of power. These inks enable its host to access those abilities pertaining to whoever they're connected to, these links bound to a host can be divine, demonic, transcendent or even eldritch in nature. (EX: Danila to Lucifer) Limitations * The symbiote may take over the user completely. * Host may be driven insane by symbiote. * Both symbiote and host may need each other to survive. * Both symbiote and host may need a mutual relationship on any degree. Known Users Gallery Symbiose.png|Two organic symbioses, one psychic and other spiritual Left Hand.jpg|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) FlashThompsonVenom.jpeg|Flash Thompson and the Venom symbiote (Marvel) have a perfect and permanent relationship Teal'c.jpg|Teal'c (Stargate) like all Jaffas, houses a Goa'uld larva inside an abdominal pouch that enhances his strength, speed, and longevity. doc ock's tentacles.jpg|After fusing with his mechanical arms, the tentacle's A.I. began to influence Doc Ock's (Marvel) mind. Commander USA and Lefty.jpg|Retired superhero and TV movie host Commander USA (Commander USA's Groovie Movies) and his right hand man, Lefty. They met at the Finger Lakes and have been inseparable ever since. guardians_.jpg|Guardians of the universe (DC) File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even reattaching his head by sealing the cut. They also serve as a pair of extra eyes. Ferra Torr.jpg|Ferra and Torr (Mortal Kombat X) are both part of a symbiotic Outworld race that works in pairs. Devilkiller.jpg|Danila (Bubble Comics) hosts the essence of Lucifer/Satan within his body art. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers